


Guide to My Oneshots

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: Contains list and summary of all of my Oneshots, as well as ones I may be working on at the moment.
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 84
Kudos: 36





	Guide to My Oneshots

Hey! It's been a while, and I have been very... stuck. I'm not quite sure what to call it, maybe a light burnout, but I can't seem to find the motivation to write Oneshots. I'm really, really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to finished the requests that you guys provided.

I am working on my actual fic, as I do feel quite motivated to write that, but the Oneshot requests will not continue.

I'm sorry if you were waiting for a Oneshot, or if you sent a request. If you're a writer and any of the requests catch your eye, feel free to write it as long as you ask the person who provided it initially.

There will be more Oneshots in the future, probably random ones that I just want to write, but I don't think I'll be opening requests anytime soon again. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you have an amazing day/night. 

**List of finished Oneshots:**

~To Bee Pranked  
Requested by: InsaneWolf  
(Grian and Tommy get in some trouble)

~Tall Tales  
Requested by: Ceruth  
(Tommy and Tubbo tell the hermits about the Dream SMP wars, and the hermits tell them about the Prank and Turf wars)

~Sweet Dreams  
Requested by: Galaxy_Shard  
(A certain hermit is overworking himself again; the other hermits aren't letting that happen)

~Façade  
Requested by: Shining_Diamondsae  
(The real reasons no one has ever been allowed to see the faces of Dream and Xisuma) 

~Never Again  
Requested by: LunaFlammata  
(Tommy and Tubbo end up with the hermits after Tubbo dies in the festival, who become lovingly protective of the traumatized children)

~Will You Be My Family?  
Requested by: NoNamesWereAvailable  
(Tommy is exiled by the nation he founded. Alone, betrayed and wounded, he's found by the hermits who are willing to take in a lost, broken child.)

~Uno Reverse Card  
Requested by: CyberSearcher  
(Dream and Sapnap somehow decide to prank Grian, and get a taste of their own medicine.)

~Task Failed Successfully  
Requested by: Malinda (guest account)  
(The hermits somehow intoxicate themselves with moopop, Xisuma watches over them, and cuddles ensue)

~Can't Miss What You Don't Remember  
Requested by: Galaxy_Shard  
(The Dream SMP and Hermitcraft server's weren't always two, separate worlds.)[Prequel to "Two Worlds"]


End file.
